Utracone Słowa (The Stolen Words PL)
by happy.ala
Summary: Jeden mały notatnik wystarczył, aby Edward odnalazł swoją drugą połowę. Czy to przeznaczenie, czy przypadek, że gwiazdor pop, który utracił inspirację do pisania piosenek znalazł zeszyt z poezją, która odmieniła jego duszę. Czy odnajdzie jej właścicielkę, czy może jeszcze coś więcej?
1. Skradziona torba

Witam :-)

To opowiadanie jest luźnym tłumaczeniem angielskiej wersji, która była moją pierwszą próbą literacką :-) Może to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale łatwiej mi było zacząć w j. anigielskim niż moim ojczystym.

W związku z dużym zainteresowaniem postanowiłam napisać ją w j. polskim. Myślę, że ta wersja jest bardziej bogata i być może ciekawsza.

Zapraszam do czytania :-)

~Ala

**Oświadczenie:** Wszelkie prawa autorskie związane z serią "Zmierzch" oraz jej bohaterami należą wyłącznie do p. Stepheni Meyer.

* * *

**"UTRACONE SŁOWA"**

**Rozdział 1 **

* * *

**Bella**

Było piękne wiosenne popołudnie. Postanowiłam wykorzystać tę rzadką w tej części Stanów Zjednoczonych pogodę i udałam się na spacer do jednego z pobliskich parków w Seattle. Miło było dla odmiany docenić łono natury wdychając zapachy budzącej się po zimie przyrody, oraz zrelaksować się po całym dniu pracy. To zadziwiające, że po ukończeniu studiów na wydziale językowym Uniwersytetu w Waszyngtonie, jedyną pracę, jaką mogłam znaleźć było stanowisko edytora w dobrze znanym wydawnictwie.

Moim odwiecznym marzeniem było opublikowanie własnych opowiadań i wierszy, niestety nie były one na tyle dobre, aby ktokolwiek je przeczytał, nie mówiąc już o opublikowaniu. Nie były wystarczająco dobre, więc nikomu ich nie pokazałam i tak już zostało.

Nie przestałam ich jednak pisać, jednak były one skrywane w moim podręcznym notatniku, który miałam zawsze przy sobie. Nawet teraz nie mogłam się z nim rozstać i spoczywał bezpiecznie w mojej torbie. Był dla mnie zbyt cenny, żeby zostawić go ot tak w moim mieszkaniu. Poza tym noszenie go zawsze przy sobie dawało mi dodatkową możliwość sięgania po niego w każdej chwili, kiedy tylko pojawiała się moja wena twórcza. Dzięki temu mogłam przelać swoje myśli i odczucia bezpośrednio na karty tego niezastąpionego przyjaciela. Cóż, wiem, żałosne nazywać zeszyt przyjacielem, ale nie należałam do najbardziej otwartych osób na świecie a moje relacje z innymi ograniczały się do spraw zawodowych.

Moja praca jako edytor nie dokońca spełniała moje marzenia, ale była dość dobrze płatna więc nie miałam na co narzekać. Prawdę mówiąc, poprawianie błędów innych autorów czasami wydawało się nurzące, jednak, kiedy po pierwszym roku pracy stałam się czołowym pracownikiem a moja szefowa Rosalie Hale zaproponowała mi awans, przestałam narzekać na nudę. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni, że osoba tak młoda jak ja zyskała uznanie surowej i znanej z wysokich wymagań szefowej. Po kilku tygodniach wsztystko jednak wróciło do normy a mój awans przestał być czołowym tematem plotek wśród współpracowników.

Moje rozmyślania zostały nagle przerwane przez chłopaka, który uderzył we nie z taką siłą, że straciłam równowagę i upadłam do chodnik. Zanik zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, chłopak był już daleko a w ręku ściskał moją torbę. Patrząc na to, jak szybko się oddalał wiedziałam, że nie mam najmniejszych szans na dogonienie go, a tym bardziej na zwrócenie uwagi innych, których w pobliżu po prostu nie było. Cóż, taki już mój los.

Szybko podniosłam się z ziemi i przeanalizowałam w myślach zawartość utraconej torby. Dzięki Bogu portfel i wszystkie dokumenty zostawiłam w domu, a klucze miałam w kieszeni płaszcza. Jedyną rzeczą, która była w torkie był mój notatnik z całym moim dorobkiem literackim. Przygryzłam dolną wargę, aby zahamować łzy, które cisnęły mi się do oczu. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i wyjąkałam: "O, cholera."

* * *

Co sądzicie? Warto pisać dalej? Czekam na komentarze.

Dzięki,

~Ala


	2. Pustka w głowie

**Oświadczenie:** Wszelkie prawa autorskie związane z serią "Zmierzch" oraz jej bohaterami należą wyłącznie do p. Stepheni Meyer.

* * *

**"UTRACONE SŁOWA"**

**Rozdział 2**

* * *

**Edward**

To był z pewnością najgorszy dzień mojego życia. Czułem się tak upokorzony, że moim jedynym marzeniem było uciec tak szybko, jak się da i nie pokazywać się już więcej. Niestety mój agent i przyjaciel. Jasper, miał względem mnie zupełnie inne plany, więc kazał mi się przymknąć i kontynuować rozdawanie autografów.

Fani wokól mie krzyczeli, flesze aparatów oślepiały moje oczy a jedyną rzeczą, o której mogłem myśleć był przeprowadzony ze mną wywiad, którego głównym motywem były pytania dotyczące przyszłości mojej i naszego zespołu. Nie było by w tym nic niewłaściwego, gdyby nie fakt, że nie miałem pojęcia, jak na to pytanie odpowiedzieć.

Minęły tygodnie od czasu, kiedy napisałem nową piosenkę. Nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego teraz sprawiało mi to taką trudność. Wcześniej nie było to dla mnie problemem. Zawsze uważałem, że muzykę wyssałem z mlekiem matki. Wszyscy znaczący w muzycznym biznesie zgodnie twierdzili, że moja muzyka była niezła. Nie zajmowałem się nią dla pieniędzy czy sławy mimo, że miałem i jedno, i drugie. Byłem zadowolony z mojego wyboru stylu życia i doceniałem szansę robienia tego, co kocham. Zarabianie pieniędzy było tylko dodatkową korzyścią.

"Idziesz, czy mam ci tu przytachać łózko?" Jasper przerwał moje rozmyślania. Rozglądnąłem się wokoło i byłem zaskoczony widząc, że wszyscy opuścili salę. Jasper poklepał mnie po ramieniu i zaśmiał się "Na prawdę nie powinieneś zawracać sobie głowy tym chwilowym brakiem weny twórczej. Ona przyjdzie z czasem. Powinieneś po prostu odpocząć, może skołować sobie jakąś panienkę albo odwiedzić rodziców. Kiedy widziałeś się z nimi po raz ostatni?"

Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę. Nie byłem typem faceta, który zapraszał dziewczyny na jedną noc i Jasper wiedział o tym doskonale. Droczył się ze mną, bo byłem typem faceta, który lubił się angażować. Jednak mój napięty grafik zawodowy nie pozwalał mi na chodzenie na randki czy poznanie nowych osób. Moja muzyka zajmowała mi większość czasu, a pomiędzy koncertami, nagraniami płyt i udzielaniem wywiadów pozostawało mi niewiele czasu dla siebie i moich przyjaciół.

Nie oznaczało to oczywiście, że nie miałem nigdy dziewczyny, ale zwykle po kilku zpotkaniach okazywało się, że nasze oczekiwania różniły się na tyle, że nie warto było kontynuować naszej znajomości. One zwykle chciały być ze mną dla sławy i pieniędzy. Najgorsza była Tania, moja ostatnia dziewczyna, która złamała mi łą ze mną, ponieważ odmówiłem wstawienia się za nią u jakiegoś faceta z telewizji. Chciałą, abym załątwił jej główną rolę w jego najnowszym filmie. Po tym związku nie miałem ochoty spotkać się z nikim i dałem się ponieść w wir pracy obiecując sobie nigdy więcej nie angażować się tylko po to, żeby nie być samotnym. Powiwnienem bardziej ufać swojej intuicji.

Myśląc o tym, co powiedział Jasper przyznałem, że rzeczywiście odwiedzenie rodziców w Seattle nie jest złym pomysłem. Teraz, kiedy zamieszkałem w Nowym Jorku rzadko z nimi rozmawiałem, a i odwiedziny były mocno okrojone moimi koncertami i nagrywaniem płyt.

"Sądzę, że to doskonały pomysł. Powinniśmy im zrobić niespodziankę. Czy możesz zająć się rezerwacją biletów?"

"Nie ma sprawy. Ja też chętnie odwiedzę siostrę i starych. Może znajdziesz tam swoją inspirację."

"Taaak, może."


End file.
